Summer Fun
by Kityye
Summary: The children of Rogue and Remy have a hot day and lots of water... Mom and Dad join in too! R/R


Summer Fun  
by Kityye  
  
Disclaimer: They are all mine! Well, not the parents, who, by the way, are Rogue and Remy. Just because I wanted them to be. I don't name them, but I want this to be consistent with some of my other fanfics. Um, I'm sorry if the format is weird. I've been working on that... This is before Heir, and the kids are having some Summer Fun. Their parents just happen to join in...  
  
  
"I'll be back in a minute," I called from the back step. My brothers just kept shooting each other with their Super Soakers from around the swing set. The twins were dancing around them with little squirt guns. I love my family.  
I carefully wiped my bare feet off on the door mat. Momma didn't like it when we dragged mud in. Then I used the wet hem of my T-shirt to wipe the water off my face.  
Hurrying into the kitchen, so as not to drip too much water all over, I got a plastic cup out of the cabinet. Then I turned on the tap and let the water cool down before sticking my cup under the faucet. Turning it off, I took several greedy gulps. It was hot outside. The air-conditioner was running, and so were several fans, but not much could beat this heat.  
"Angie?" Logan stuck his head in the door. "You coming?"  
"Yeah," I called back.  
I put my cup in the sink and went back outside. As soon as I was away from the patio door, (Daddy had yelled at us about getting water inside the house already) I was soaked by four different sprays of water.  
"Hey!" I shrieked. "I have time-out! I want a rematch! I didn't have a `gun!"  
"Oh, no, you don't" Jacque shouted as I slung my gun on my shoulder and prepared to pull the trigger. It was bigger than all theirs, because I bought it by myself with my baby-sitting money. I released a spray of water that sent the others running and squealing.  
Then Daddy came out.  
My oldest brother, Jacque, is fifteen. He has got a girlfriend and his Inheritance, but he's not all that great a shot with a water gun. I'm twelve and ugly and scrawny and a girl. Logan is eight and can usually hit what he's aiming at if it's not moving. The twins are five, and don't have big `guns.   
Daddy used the hose. When you use the hose, you don't have to have a good aim to hit something. But if you do happen to have a good aim, you can really soak someone. Daddy is a good aimer. I got a spray of water from above that doused me and made me look like a  
"River Rat!" Jacque shouted, pumping his `gun.  
"River Rat, River Rat," chanted the twins.  
"Get him," I yelled, turning around and spraying my Super Soaker at my father. He just aimed the water from his hose at my face.  
"Splf," I choked and turned around to wipe the water from my eyes. "No fair, you hit my face!"  
"Come on, you guys," I berated my siblings, who were staying well out of my father's spray range.  
"Okay," Momma's voice rang out as she dumped a bucket of water over Daddy's head. He dropped the hose in surprise. I cheered and there was a mad scramble for the hose. Daddy snatched it, dousing Momma with spray and growling. He chased Momma.  
"You're going to regret that!" he yelled at her. She laughed and ran. Jacque tossed her his water gun and she caught it.  
"It doesn't compare to this," he menaced with the hose. Then his spray quit running. Logan was standing next to the water faucet.  
"Get him," everyone shrieked, and we swooped in for the kill.  
He fought valiantly. He really did. But the odds of six to one were too great. He went down in the grass amid giggles and squeals.  
Momma traded sides, and we became the targets.  
Next we turned on Momma. Daddy picked her up and placed her in the twins' wading pool. We were nearly in tears of laughter as she looked out of the foot deep water in shock.  
Jacque was the victim after Momma got Daddy for putting her in the pool. Jacque was slippery, and Momma tickled his feet while Daddy held him down. The twins sprayed him in the belly button while I turned the hose back on.  
Finally, exhausted with the water play, we brought towels out and lay them on the concrete part of the porch and lay down on them to dry off.  
"What's for dinner," I asked, hungry and tired from playing so hard.  
"I don't want to cook," Mamma said, looking at Daddy.  
"Pizza," he suggested.  
"Yeah!" said the twins.  
"Okay," Jacque and I agreed.  
"Good," cried Logan.  
"Pizza it is," Mamma said. I went and got the phone for her and she dialed in Dominos' number.  
Did I mention that I love my family?  
  



End file.
